


Only love can hurt like this

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, fix-it of the we can do it in the arsehole line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: He’s not stupid, his life isn’t a fairy tale, he’s not going to marry the princess now that he’s saved the world. Heck, if his life was a fairy tale, he would rather be the princess marrying the Knight.Harry is dead, Eggsy has picked up his mantle as a spy and Tilde doing her job as a princess and helping to lead her country in the trying times after V-Day. But even busy as they are, Tilde and Eggsy both kept in contact and what develops between them is more than simple friendship.All in all, life isn't that bad.Except Harry isn't as dead as they all thought he was.





	1. Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> I was getting rather tired of Tilde being made into an horrible character on tumblr simply for her unfortunate line at the end and daring to have fuck with Eggsy. And while I am not myself fan of that line, I decided to write a fix-it to that last after a little Harry/Eggsy/Tilde plot-bunny seemed to gather a few people's attention and because I can.
> 
> And also because I do think that a Harry/Eggsy/Tilde poly-v or plain poly relationship could actually work and love is always my way to resolve the boring love triangle conflict.
> 
>  
> 
> Also the contact names in the fic are supposed to be Princess followed by 3 peaches emojis and an egg before Bond followed by a martini, but AO3 doesn't support emojis and I have no time to see if I can fight it to put them in somehow... So Princess Peach and Egg Bond is their contact name here while on tumblr you'll see the original version

“You know, I’d just take a kiss on the cheek, you don’t owe me anything…” He’s still riding his adrenaline rush from fighting with Valentine and Gazelle, from nearly _dying_ , but the run back to Princess Tilde’s cell was just long enough to make him recover a bit of his senses.

He’s aware that in the princess’ situation, he’d probably offer many things that he wouldn’t have in other circumstances and Eggsy’s many things, but he’s never forced anyone to have sex with him. Seriously, he’d even forget about the kiss and he’s about to tell her so when she walks up to him.

Her lips linger a bit longer than what is truly necessary on his cheek before she steps back with a chuckle.

“Here, you got your kiss. My debt to you is paid.” He opens his mouth to say that there was any debt in the first place, but she continues without missing a beat and his mouth click shuts in bewilderment. “Now, would you still like to do it in the arsehole? I’ve always wanted to be a Bond girl.”

It’s a sentiment he can appreciate, considering his own fantasies about being one for Harry and he cannot stop the small wince when he’s cruelly reminded that he won’t ever know if he had even the slightest chance of making them come true. If Harry had had any feelings for him at all besides whatever a mentor felt for their protégé.

One thing is for sure however, the princess is very observant because she notices his discomfort at once and gives him even more space.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to.” She shrugs and somehow, she makes the motion seems elegant as hell. “I’ll easily find someone else once I’m off of… wherever this place is.”

“It’s a mountain,” he tells her, feeling a bit stupid when she merely raises an eyebrow at this new information. “And it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just… I don’t want you to think you have to do something you’d rather not.”

“You are a sweet one, aren’t you? Surprising as that might be, I do enjoy anal. But I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t attracted to you. Which I am or instead of going for a kiss, I would have knocked you unconscious.” Eggsy might have intensively trained for months to become part of Kingsman, but seeing the fierce look in her eyes, he has no doubt she could wipe the floor with him if she wanted to. “But if the situation makes you uncomfortable, I won’t force you. Consent goes both way.”

And the thing is, the circumstances might not be the most ideal, but she clearly knows her own mind. She isn’t seeing this as some way to pay back her savior. Just like Eggsy’s falling in love with Harry hadn’t been born out of some fucked-up feeling of obligation. Sure there had been some hero-worship at first, but the more he had learned about the man beneath the spy suit, the more human he had seem to him. More approachable, less like some perfect being.

It’s the parallel he can draw between them that convinces him in the end.

“You’ll stop me whenever you want to stop?”

“Only if you do the same.”

The next thing he knows, she is naked on the bed and he is trying very hard not to think about the fact that Valentine had apparently provided his prisoners with lube.

*

It’s only when he removes his suit for a well-deserved shower at HQ that he realises someone has slipped a paper into one of his pocket at some point. He stares at the piece of paper for a long moment before unfolding it and he stares even longer at what is undeniably a phone number. It’s signed with what could be a peach but is obviously a butt, making it obvious whose number it is.

He hesitates only for a moment before adding it into his phone, naming the contact Princess and adding a few peach emojis to it. He even sends a brief text to ask if she made it back alright and signs it with James Bond, just because he’s that kind of dork.

He’s kind of surprised the next time he checks his phone to see she’s answered him and he spends a good portion of the time Merlin has given him to rest up talking with her instead of sleeping.

Their conversation is astonishingly easy, even if they only skim the surface of pretty general topics and he finds himself wishing they had spoken more instead of fucking. He knows it’s stupid, that there would probably be much more awkwardness had they been face to face, but it just seems a shame.

He’s not stupid, his life isn’t a fairy tale, he’s not going to marry the princess now that he’s saved the world. Heck, if his life was a fairy tale, he would rather be the princess marrying the Knight.

He’s also pretty certain that whatever this is, by the end of the week, Tilde will have lose interest in him and he’ll be too busy to care.

But right now, when closing his eyes only brings back the painful reminder that the man who could have become his world is dead, he’s grateful for the company, even if they aren’t in the same room, much less the same country.

***

Turns out, Eggsy was wrong.

Somehow, he finds himself texting with Tilde everyday and within two month he thinks of her as a dear friend.

Of course, some days they barely say more than a good morning and a good night, but other days, they’ll speak for hours. She probably knows more about him than even Roxy and he doesn’t want to presume anything, but there probably aren’t a lot of people who knows more about Tilde than he does.

He only wishes he could actually see her face to face. Not even to fuck, he’d be content just being in the same room as her, letting her do her shit while he does his, getting to hear her curse in Swedish and telling her that no, really, Valentine didn’t have the right idea of putting chips into people’s head so he could blow them off whenever he felt like it.

It might sound horrible and Eggsy might never make a similar joke about it himself, but he knows it’s a way for her to cope. She might not have killed anyone, but her imprisonment was still kind of traumatic. And she always apologized afterwards for her unkind thoughts.

Not in words, but every time Tilde let off some steam, he only had a few hours to wait before he could read a new headline about Princess Tilde’s generosity or setting an example for all the world leaders out there.

He always scoffs when he reads the latter kind of headline, because really, she’s an example for everyone, period.

Sure, he would have strived to be the best no matter what, to honor Harry’s memory and the faith he had put in him once, to make sure neither his mom or sister ever had to live through horrors the likes of V-Day again, but no one would have known but him.

With Tilde, even if she doesn’t know the details, she is smart and resourceful enough to know when he’s done something to ensure innocent people stay safe. And while Merlin doesn’t skim on the ‘well done’ whenever he comes back from an assignment, Tilde is the only one who, without a fault, thanks him for what he’s done.

He can only hope Tilde thinks him even half as supportive as she’s been to him.

***

 **Princess Peach**  - how do you feel on possible sex scandals?

He’s just finished a mission and crashed into the bed in his hotel room when he receives the text. He takes a moment to consider his answer, mainly because he’s coming down from his adrenaline rush and his thoughts can be fuzzy in those times.

 **Egg Bond**  - as long as it’s about two consenting adults doing stuff together they both agreed on, i think they should be left alone and it shouldn’t even be called a scandal

Eggsy isn’t stupid, he knows why she is asking out of the blue. He knows that there is a risk one of her encounter will be leaked into the press and she wants to gauge his reaction.

They might never have put a name to this thing between them, but they are friends. If she feels half the way about him as he feels about her, she wouldn’t want to lose him because of something so stupid. Or at least, she would want to prepare herself for the eventuality.

 **Egg Bond**  - why? you found yourself another James Bond? ;)

He knows the possibility of her sleeping with another spy is kinda low, but considering their tastes are pretty much the same, if she is to run across another of the Knight, she’ll probably want to climb them like a tree. Some of them might be posh gits, but they do wear their suit very well.

 **Princess Peach** \- not another one, no… I was asking if you would mind possibly being part of one?

 **Egg Bond**  - valentine’s had cameras in his cells and someone got hold of the footage?

 **Egg Bond**  - i thought the lube was weird, but really that guy was sick in the head

He knows he’s being a bit of a hypocrite since he spies on people _for a living_ , but it’s one thing to do it to save the world and another to do it to get his own rocks off.

 **Princess Peach** \- not what I meant either.

 **Princess Peach** \- there’ll be a knock on your door in about half an hour

 **Princess Peach** \- your choice whether you let me in or not

 **Princess Peach** \- won’t be mad either way

For a long time he just stares at the phone in his hand, not even realising when the screen goes dark.

He’d be a liar if he said he wouldn’t like one (of many) more night with Tilde, but the thing is, he wants more than just fun between the sheets with her.

Unfortunately, what with him being a spy and her being a princess, that something _more_ isn’t something they can have. At least not easily.

He’d be ready to put in the work, because he’s never shied away from his emotions and he knows he’s falling in love with her, but it doesn’t mean she would be willing to do the same. Her life is already complicated, he would completely understand if she’d rather not involve herself more than she already is.

Not to mention that their relationship wouldn’t be a conventional one and not only because of the distance. It has not been necessary for any of his missions yet, but he knows that it is more than likely he’ll be sent on his first honeypot before the year is over.

It would hardly be fair to ask her for the kind of fidelity society expects of people in a relationship.

Not that he really minds if she is to have other lovers. In another life, he might have had a different view on things, but really, their relationship as it is now is already better than nearly all the ones he’s had before. When she mentions a cute guy, he doesn’t feel jealous, only happy that she’s not focusing too much on her work. She needs a break sometime too.

Being that cute guy is a nice feeling though and really, he might want more and he’ll definitely discuss it with Tilde later on tonight, but he’s not about to say no to a chance to be with her again.

His decision reached, he makes sure that his glasses aren’t recording this time and goes so far as to put them in the nightstand drawer.

The handlers don’t need to see their naked arses again and he doesn’t want to chance them overhearing the private conversation he wants to have with Tilde later one.

Because he’s more than willing to risk it being the last time they share a bed if she isn’t interested in changing their relationship. At least, how he feels will be out in the open and he’ll live with one less regret.

And unlike the many doubts he had and still has about how a very similar conversation with Harry would have went, at least he’s certain he won’t lose Tilde’s friendship if she doesn’t want the same as long as he respect the boundaries she sets.

His thoughts are interrupted by a light knock on his door and he nearly trips on his own feet in his hurry to go open it.

He doesn’t need to hear Tilde giggle at him when he ushers her in to know he’s grinning like a fool and maybe with someone else he would have been embarrassed, but it’s _Tilde_. If she wasn’t embarrassed to have called him in the middle of the night to yell nonsensically about some obscure kid story getting a new tv show, he sure won’t be embarrassed to be happy to see her.

“So I don’t have champagne but I figured we could raid the mini-bar instead.” He says it mostly so that no awkward silence can take place between them, not out of any desire to get drunk. Tilde isn’t interested in that either, judging by how she snorted in amusement before turning around and showing him the zipper on her back.

“Or you could help me out of my dress while I help you with your suit and we could go to bed early.”

“Or we could that.” He’s not even done talking that he’s got his hands on her, delighting in the giddy laughter he gets in reaction. “Yes, let’s do that one.”

*

Since it’s not unusual for Daisy to slip into his bed when he’s home or for him and Roxy to crash in bed together to sleep their bender off, waking up to another warm body cuddled up close to him isn’t that unfamiliar a sensation. The hand fondling his arse is kind of new though, but he cannot blame Tilde. He knows it sounds very vain, but it’s not like he can deny having a great arse.

It would be a shame if she didn’t make the most of it while she could.

She giggles - and isn’t that the sweetest sound in the world? - when she notices he’s awake and her caresses become more purposeful, fingers brushing teasingly over his crack.

He’s very tempted to take her up on her silent offer, but they really need to talk first.

Gently he grabs her hands so that she won’t distract him and has to kiss the tip of her nose when she pouts over being stopped.

“Not a morning person?”

He raises an eyebrow at her, because close as they are, there is no way she missed just how much of a _morning_ person he is, but she shrugs in response even if her eyes now glint with mischief.

She grows serious again when she notices his expression and follows his example when he sits up.

“Is it the part where you tell me it’s been fun, but it’ll be the last time it happens?”

Now for all they’ve got to know each other through texts, it doesn’t make it easy to read her now that they are face to face. If he thought Merlin had a good poker face, it’s only because he’s never seen Tilde’s before.

He’s not sure whether or not that’s what she would prefer, at least for the just keeping all of this some fun with no strings attached, but if she doesn’t tell him straight up, she’ll be disappointed. He’s determined to have this conversation with her, until he finds out for sure if he can hope for a romantic relationship or should just work to keep their friendship as it is.

“No. It’s the part where I tell you it’s been fun, but if you want it too, I’d like this to be more than the start of series of hook-ups. Or just a one-night stand, I don’t wanna presume anything.”

A smile softens the hard set her expression had taken and he wants nothing more than to drag her close, but a smile isn’t enough of an answer, not for this. He settles for taking her hand in his, some weight lifting from his heart when she links their fingers together.

“So you want a relationship, yes?”

He nods and slowly raises her hand to his mouth, giving her plenty of time to break his hold before pressing his lips to her knuckles.

“I know that what with you being a princess and me being a spy, it would be hard, but I’ll put in the work if that’s something you want too.” He leans into her free hands when she runs it through his hair and somehow they end up half hugging, foreheads pressed together. “Because I love you and I’m well on my way to completely fall for you.”

He doesn’t know who closes the last of the distance between them, but for a long time after his confession, they just exchange sweet kisses.

“I’ve been falling in love with you for a while now. I want to see what we can make of our relationship. Even if I know it won’t be easy. I think you’re worth it.”

_I see a young man with potential._

_I think you’re worth it._

They are not entirely the same words as the ones Harry once told him in a different life, staring at him in the mirror of a tailor shop. But he has no doubts they’ll become equally as dear to him.

Harry’s words has been about his potential, about finding pride in himself and what he could and would accomplish if given a chance.

Tilde’s are for him, the man he’s become and the soul he’s bared for her.

“There are some things we should talk about though.” It’s a shame to break the peaceful moment, but delaying that discussion can only hurt them in the long run. Tilde must agree with him because she shuffles back, just enough so that she can lean against the headboard. Already, he misses her being closer, but she keeps their fingers intertwined and it is a compromise he can live with. “It’s not just the distance that can make it hard, but well, I’ll have to go on honeypots sometimes…”

They are not frequent, but they do happen, even if Merlin tries his best to be thoughtful about who he sends. But they all knew what they were signing up for.

Tilde only nods at first, brows furrowing, but doesn’t seem upset.

“Well, even if you can’t tell me the details, a little heads up in those occasion would be nice. I mean, I’ll probably have to pretend I am dating other people sometimes just for PR bullshit.”

Her nose wrinkle with distaste, but he knows it’s more about the fact she is so scrutinized rather than the prospect of going on a date with anyone. If there is something he learned about her, it’s that she does like the thrill of the chase.

“It would be ok if it wasn’t all pretend.” He raises his free end before she can interrupt his momentum. “I mean, ideally we could be together whenever we want, but that’s just not possible. And I mean, as long as you are honest with me about it, I just want you happy. Even if it means seeing other people…” He trails off awkwardly, unsure how to make her understand what he thinks.

She doesn’t seem mad at him or anything, but it’s some time before she speaks again and her words are not at all what he expected.

“Is this about Harry?”

“What?”

“I know you’re still in love with him, but that doesn’t mean you have to agree to something like this. I’m not asking for an absolute claim on your heart and even if he was still alive, I’d trust you.”

“No, no that’s not it… Or well, yeah, I love him, I don’t think I ever won’t, especially since I won’t ever know if-” he stops there, the words still too hard even after all this time. Anyway, Tilde knows already what he meant, that he’ll always be haunted by the possibilities of what might have been had Harry ever come back from Kentucky. She isn’t his confident for nothing. “But it’s just like you said. I’m not asking for a complete claim on your heart either. It would be ridiculous to think you won’t meet some pretty amazing people. And if you don’t want to do anything with them alright, but if you’d want to get to know someone better, well, I just want to know it.”

He wonders if he looks as awkward as he feels, while she gives him a searching look, but it’s not long before she nods and starts smiling again.

“Okay. I understand what you mean. And I am fine with it as long as you promise to do the same.”

His first reflex is to say that he won’t be looking, but the thing is, those things are unexpected. You can never know when you’ll meet someone fantastic you’d like to know everything about. It’s not because he feels like his heart is already full that no one can worm his way in there.

“Alright. But they’ll have to be okay with sharing with a Princess because I am not lying to anyone.”

“I never thought you would. And any prospective date of mine will have to be okay with my superspy boyfriend.” They share a smile and he’s pretty sure they’ll talk about it more in the days to come, but there is a mischievous glint in Tilde’s eyes that means it is probably time to move on. “Now can I go back to fondling your arse or is there more to talk about? I can only stay one more hour.”

They go back to the fondling (and more).


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so back when I first started writing this story, I think we had like the first trailer of the sequel and that’s pretty much it. So obviously I didn’t know what would happened in the movie concerning Tilde. All this to say that I don’t care about canon. Tilde didn’t freak out at Eggsy obviously since in this story they’ve you know, talked about an important aspect of Eggsy’s job before it came up. She probably got sick anyway because she was stressed for her people and worried for Eggsy and might have made some questionable choices before they knew what exactly was causing it.
> 
> But it’s not the focus of this story, so I won’t be mentioning it except for here.

One minute, Harry is being snogged within an inch of his life after saving the world from a madwoman, the next, he’s being pushed back and kept at arm’s length.

It’s hard not to chase after Eggsy’s lips, not to reach out for him and drag him back into his arms. But Harry’s a gentleman and Eggsy looks like he’s being torn in two.

It’s all it takes for Harry to want to embrace him again, but this time, out of a desire to comfort him instead of a desire born out of passion.

However, Eggsy makes no move to close the distance between them and Harry will respects his wishes. He’s moderately sure he isn’t projecting his love on Eggsy, but even if he shares the same feelings, there are plenty of reasons why he wouldn’t want to take him on a relationship or even a one-night stand.

“I’m- I’m seeing someone.”

That would be a very good one.

He nods in understanding and hopes he’s managed to school his expression enough that Eggsy won’t have any idea of the heartbreak he’s experiencing. It was bound to happen sooner or later, Harry doesn’t know why he expected any differently. Like Valentine had said, it’s not that kind of movie. Harry might get to go home but he’s not getting the boy.

“They’re very lucky,” he shouldn’t say anything, but it’s not like he’s saying anything Eggsy wouldn’t already know. He’s caring and reliable, his faith is pretty much unbreakable once you’ve gained his trust and he’s finally tapped into the potential that makes him into an incredible man. He has no doubt that his current partner has helped him in this, if only for the smile that tries to break out and how his eyes softens as he thinks of them.

“I think you have it backward… But that- that wasn’t a “no”. I- Tilde and me, it’s…” Harry wonders briefly if Eggsy’s Tilde is that same as Princess Tilde, but the thought gets lost after Eggsy’s next words. “We’re open, we can take other- other lovers.”

He’s blushing, but he doesn’t look ashamed at all, only defiant, and Harry is reminded of that first meeting of theirs where Eggsy had defended the choices he had made in life.

This time however, he refuses to be the same kind of judgemental git he had been. After all, what two consenting adults decide about their relationship isn’t any of his business.

Except, if kind of is.

“I want you,” the words are said with such yearning that it takes Harry everything not to reach out for Eggsy and show him that he had him, body, heart and soul if he so desired it. “I don’t remember a time that I didn’t. But you should have all the facts before making a decision.”

Maybe it should take him more time to think it over, but the truth is, there isn’t much to think about.

“I want you too,” he holds up a hand before Eggsy can step closer, “but I’d like to speak with Tilde too. Not because I don’t believe you, but I plan to stick around as long as you’ll have me. But I don’t want to come between you two, not when she obviously makes you happy. So if we do this, we do this all together or not at all.”

Maybe he’ll come to regret not taking his chance now, maybe Tilde doesn’t mind Eggsy having one-night stand but doesn’t like the idea of having a full relationship with someone else. He won’t know until he’s talked to her, no matter how much he trusts Eggsy.

What he does know is that even if he doesn’t get to be with Eggsy in the end, if he’s happy with Tilde, then Harry will be happy for him too. He’s old enough now to understand that loving someone sometimes means to let that person go.

“Yeah, okay, you’re totally right.” He doesn’t seem unhappy, but he’s still throwing longing looks at Harry, not that he can blame him since he’s doing the same. “Can we- can we hug at least?”

Wordlessly, he opens his arms, sighing in contentment when he gets to hold Eggsy again. It might be the most they’ll ever do, but for now, it is more than enough.

For now, it feels like coming home.

***

It’s been about two weeks since they’ve kissed and they haven’t mentioned it again. Not that it is all that surprising. Their work doesn’t stop at saving the world after all and they have to figure out their next move concerning Kingsman before thinking of more personal issues.

Not that Harry is under any illusions Eggsy hasn’t contacted Tilde during that time. And he wouldn’t have wanted him not to anyway. He would have done the same if the people he cares about weren’t the same as those he needs to contact regularly about Kingsman after all.

But now, they’re finally back in London and his only priority is to find some place to stay. His old home is a no go, having been destroyed by Poppy and he would go over to Merlin’s, but with Roxy and Percival already crashing there, it would be a bit cramped. And to be frank, he’s had enough of the cranky Scot. He’s grateful to let the others take care of him for a while.

He’s trying to remember which hotel isn’t too far when Eggsy suddenly grabs him by the a hand and tugs him along as he flags down a cab.

Before he can say anything, he finds himself sitting in the backseat, Eggsy telling an unfamiliar address to their driver. Eggsy must notice his slightly confused expression, because he smiles a bit sheepishly before explaining.

“Tilde’s been staying over some diplomatic quarters. It’s for a family, so even if- if-” he trails off there, but it’s not like Harry doesn’t know exactly what he means. “So yeah, even if, you’ll get your own room until you can figure out something better than a hotel… Or decide to stay.” That last is said in a rush, Eggsy smiling hopefully and it would take a better man than he is not to take his boy’s hand in his, gently pressing his fingers.

He’ll not know for sure until he finally meets Tilde, but if given the option between staying close or going away, he knows already what he’ll choose.

He’s always been selfish.

*

The quarters are empty when they get there and Eggsy lets him have the first shower while he gets started on dinner. He indulges in the warm water a bit longer than he should, but not enough that Eggsy and Tilde will be forced to take on a cold shower later on.

Though it might not be a bad idea, considering the heated kiss he walks in on once he steps in the kitchen.

It’s not a very gentlemanly thing to do, but instead of announcing his presence or leaving them to it, he finds himself staying and looking at their embrace. He would feel bad for it, but it’s also exactly why he’s here now. He needs to figure out if he really can share Eggsy with another.

He tries to feel jealous of the way Eggsy has clearly let Tilde back him into the counters, of how they cling to each other with clear desperation and sheer relief, but can only muster fondness. He might not have seen enough to really be a good judge of their relationship yet, but it’s heartening to see them like this, so young and in love. If anything, he’ll at least have a newfound resolve to protect the world, just so he can see their love grow in it.

He’s always been somewhat of a romantic.

He gives them a moment before clearing his throat lightly. To their credits, they don’t jump apart like naughty children and in fact, they even get into another chaster kiss before leaning away from each other and facing him.

Eggsy looks sheepish, but Tilde looks completely unapologetic and breaks into an even wider smile when her eyes meets Harry’s. Without hesitation, she leaves Eggsy where he is and steps up to him, offering her hand to shake.

He takes it readily, but brings it up to press his lips against her knuckles instead, rewarded for his gesture by a delighted chuckle from her and a falsely exasperated groan from Eggsy.

“Princess Tilde-”

“Just Tilde, please.”

“Tilde, then. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine. I’m glad you’ve accepted my invitation to come live with us for now.”

He doesn’t want to be difficult, but at the same time, in their situation, blunt honesty is the only way to go.

“I wasn’t exactly given a choice.” He smiles so that she doesn’t think he’s in anyway mad about it, but she still turns to glare at Eggsy who raises his hands in a defensive move.

“Oy, babe, don’t look at me like this. You say ‘invitation’ but if you re-read the text you sent me, you’ll see it’s more of a ‘royal decree’. I feared you’d have me beheaded if I didn’t bring Harry here.”

Tilde huffs, but stays silent at the accusation. Her silence is far more revealing than anything she could have said and Harry decides to take pity on her by diverting the conversation for now.

“Is dinner ready soon Eggsy?”

Eggsy’s only answer is to roll his eyes before going back to the oven and Tilde flashes him a grateful smile before starting to set the table.

It’s… easy to help them both with their self-assigned tasks and the silence they all share is comfortable. Somehow, Harry finds himself relaxing slowly, something he’s usually not capable of doing when he’s not in his own space and completely alone. There’s still a hint of nervousness around him, but that too is being dispelled by Tilde’s sweet smiles and Eggsy’s barely-there touches.

When they sit down, Eggsy at the head of the table and he and Tilde each at one of his side, there is none of the awkwardness he would have expected and they fall into an easy conversation about the political climate in Europe. He’s delighted to learn that Tilde shares his love for politics and his hate of politicians and Eggsy seems content just listening to them, if one were to judge by the slightly goofy smile on his face.

Before they know it, they’ve finished dinner and Harry would suggest dessert or a drink, but he’s starting to feel the jetlag and Eggsy has been yawning nearly non-stop while even Tilde is trying to repress her own. It’s one of the most adorable thing he’s seen.

“I know we didn’t really talk about any of it, but do you want to share our bed tonight?”

He wasn’t really expecting such bluntness from Tilde, but apparently, Eggsy’s not the only one full of surprises. At least he knows she’s just talking about sleep and it is a very tempting offer. Of course, she did raise the very good point that they haven’t discussed anything yet, but her invitation is in good faith and he’s felt no hostility from her all evening.

It doesn’t change the fact that they’ve  _just_ met, but with Eggsy there, the suggestion doesn’t feel awkward. And he doesn’t seem to mind either, if his hopeful smile is any indication.

“Well, if you aren’t averse to having an eggs sandwich-”

“Ugh, no Harry, no.” Eggsy seems torn between facepalming or hitting him and he should maybe feel sorry, but it’s hard to when Tilde has to turn a snort-giggle into a cough when Eggsy turns to glare at her. “No puns with my name, they’re never funny and I’ve heard them all. And no, that’s not a challenge.”

From how Eggsy is now narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him, he really needs to work on his poker face again. Luckily for Eggsy however, Harry truly feels completely knackered.

“Alright no more puns. Do you plan on going to bed soon?” They might be as tired as he feels himself, but he doesn’t know anything about their bedtime ritual. For all he knows, they might want to watch telly or something before heading to bed.

“Just a shower first.” Eggsy’s earnest nodding from where he’s standing behind Tilde reminds Harry that he’s the only one who took the time to shower before dinner and that’s the first time of the night he actually feels bad. Not that either of them seem to have minded the delay. “Feel free to wait for us or join us later, whichever you prefer.”

Tilde is the first to leave the kitchen, Eggsy following quickly behind her and they both brushes against his side when they walk past him. It’s harder than it should be not to simply throw his last reservations through the window and joins them, but that’s the exhaustion talking, not common sense.

Like Tilde said, they haven’t talked about it like they should yet and he won’t make her regret inviting him by taking more than he’s been offered.

Instead he cleans the dishes and puts away the leftovers, before going to change in his pajamas.

When he finally gets to their room, they’re just getting into bed and Eggsy holds the blankets up on his free side.

It probably should take him longer to settle into a comfortable position since he’s not used to sharing his bed with anyone, much less two people, but soon, he finds himself hugging Eggsy’s side, his face pressed against his neck. It’s only when Tilde leans close to kiss Eggsy goodnight and that she press a quick kiss on his cheek that he realises that Eggsy’s scent is a bit of  _hers_ too and for some reason that makes his heart beat slightly faster.

But it’s not enough to keep him awake, not in the little cocoon of warmth and comfort they’ve created all three together.


	3. Chapter 2 Coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this dialogue planned that I forgot for the last part and since I remembered the gist of it, I decided to have fun and write it in dialogue form only. It’s a conversation between Harry, Eggsy and Tilde that should have happened before they went to bed, but probably happened the next day now.

“Harry, I swear to God, I’ll kick you out if you say one more egg pun. And I’ll find a way to ban you from all the hotels in the city and you’ll be forced to go over to Merlin’s and share with him and you’ll both be miserable.”

“Well,  _I_ ’d be miserable in any case. Pretty sure Percy would make me sleep on the couch and a bed of rocks would be better than that couch.”

“What does Percy’s got to do with anything?”

“He’s worse than Merlin at sharing.”

“Okay? I still don’t- Oh my god. No. Shut up! You don’t mean that Percy and Merlin are- that they-”

“They’re together, yes. Have been for about fifteen years.”

“… Oh my god. I can’t believe I’ve never realised. They’re not even subtle about it!”

“No they’re not.“

“Fuck, babe, no, don’t tell me you knew too!”

“Of course I did. Me and Roxy had a bet going about how long it would take for you to find out.”

“Oh. I’m sorry I’ve ruined your fun Tilde.”

“Meh, it’s okay. We’ll find something else to bet on.”

“W-wait! But that means that when Roxy talks about her dads, she means Percy and Merlin!”

“Well, yes.”

“And I’m supposed to be a spy… Shite, she’ll never let me live it down.”

“At least you didn’t spend a year trying to convince them they were meant to be while they were already living with each other.”

“Oh my god. Who did that?”

“James, the poor sod. I had never seen a more oblivious spy in my career and I’ve met some pretty appalling people.”

“Ouhhhh! That sounds like gossip, do tell.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a bore.”

“Pffft! Like Eggsy said, you’d probably make reading the phonebook interesting.”

“Tilde!!! You weren’t supposed to tell him!”

“As if he can’t tell already you’re thirsting after him.”

“That’s not the point! I- shite, I think you broke him.”

“I assure you I’m not broken. Simply… Unprepared to receive such a… compliment?”

“Definitely a compliment. Now come on! Spill the details, I wanna know more about spy gossip!”

“What she said.”

“… I won’t ever be able to say no again, will I?”

“Probably not.”

“I guess there are worse fate.”


	4. Tilde

Before she can conveniently escape to the bathroom and avoid having to dance with the son of one politician or another, Tilde feels someone at her back and an arm wrapping around her waist.

“May I have this dance?”

The only reason she doesn’t poke Eggsy’s eyes out at his possessive gesture is because the way Filip –Felix?–’s face fell when she leans into the contact instead, tilting her head back until Eggsy obliges her and press a sweet kiss on her cheek.

It’s hard not to smirk when Felix –Lucas?– turns around and leave them alone, but it twists into a much more genuine smile when Eggsy really leads her to the dancefloor. He dances absolutely divinely, but she knows ballroom dancing still leaves him a bit uncomfortable.

“What are you doing here?” Last she heard of him a week ago, he had been leaving for a mission. And when she had spoken with Harry before the gala, he had given her no indication he had completed it. Though, maybe he hadn’t know.

“I was in the neighborhood. Thought I would swing by.”

“Sweden is nowhere near Kenya.”

“Well no, but apparently Mr Assassin had a safehouse in the city.” She must make a face at that because he chuckles before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her lips. “Swear down, I didn’t burn down the neighborhood. Heck, if you haven’t heard anything by now, you probably won’t, it’s been nearly a day already.”

Which means Harry definitely knew Eggsy had finished his mission and planned to come to the gala. And really, now that she thinks about it, she should have known. Eggsy rarely brings tuxedos on missions and the one he’s wearing is definitely Kingsman made.

“Harry had your tuxedo delivered when you realised you could make it to the gala, didn’t he?”

“Perks of dating the boss.” They share a grin at that because those perks always work in both their favor.

She had been just a tiny bit worried that they would end up competing for Eggsy’s attention when she had been told Harry wasn’t as dead as they had assumed him to be and reciprocated Eggsy’s feelings. But Eggsy never plays favourite – except with Daisy and neither her nor Harry mind losing to the little girl – and if anything, Harry goes out of his way to create occasions for them to be together.

“He didn’t hand-delivered it, did he?” Not because she doesn’t want to see him, quite the opposite in fact. She’s not in love with him – not yet anyway – but she loves him dearly, has done so since before she met him thanks to the stories Eggsy would tell her about him. Of course the man could have been completely different from the picture Eggsy had painted of him, but turns out, he’s exactly the sweet little shit gentleman she’s been made to believe he is.

Eggsy pouts as he shakes his head sadly. “He couldn’t, too much paperwork. Seriously babe, I don’t envy either of your position when it comes to paperwork. I would have offed myself by now already.”

He looks more disgusted than the time he came home smelling of sewers and she cannot help the laugh that escapes her. Still, she doesn’t call him out on his obvious lie, because he might thought he’s sneaky about it, but she hasn’t missed how he takes up any work that doesn’t need to be exclusively seen by either herself or Harry.

“Well, thankfully there is no paperwork to be had here tonight.”

“Just dancing.” It’s not quite a whine, but it’s close enough that Tilde knows he’s getting close to his limit. If she hadn’t already been in love, she would have fallen for him completely here and now for the lengths he is willing to go for her. “I swear, next time I’m dragging Harry no matter what and he’ll make you dance all night. He loves that shite too.”

She sticks out her tongue at him playfully at the not-so-veiled implication that Eggsy finds them crazy and after letting him twirl her a last time, she leads him away from the dance floor.

***

Andrew smiles when he sees her stepping into the shop, a smile that only widens when she offers him the pastry bag she’s holding. Sure, Merlin and Harry both run Kingsman, but Tilde’s no fool. The old tailor is definitely to be overlooked and he’s probably one of the most powerful ally she could have made.

“Is Arthur in?”

He nods and goes back to his work as she walks towards the back of the shop to get to the stairs.

There has been some fuss about her knowing so much about Kingsman right after Poppygeddon, but everyone has shut up pretty quickly when she had transferred some much needed money to the German branch from her own personal accounts. And to help matters even more, in exchange of her “investment” she had only asked for Galahad to be her bodyguard whenever he wasn’t already away on mission.

Roxy had knowingly joked that it made for a pretty expensive booty call and Tilde still smiles when she remembers just how some of the more traditional Knights had been so obviously flustered by the comment.

As for Eggsy, he had only looked smug at the insinuation that anyone would pay that kind of money for his services.

And if Harry minded being compared to a pimp in that particular scenario, he wisely never complained in public.

Though Tilde suspects Harry sees himself more as a modern day cupid, facilitating encounters between young lovers instead of anything unsavory. If she wasn’t so fond of him, she would make fun of him for being such a romantic at heart.

But both her and Eggsy agree that it’s a rather big part of his charm.

She knocks on his office door and waits until he tell her so before entering.

She must be one of the few who does it, but she doesn’t mind the show of respect. She might be a sponsor of sorts. But she’s not Kingsman. Harry always follows proper etiquette around her the few times they’ve met in public. It would be rather disgracious of her not to return the favor here.

“Ah, Tilde.” Harry stands up to greet her with a smile and he turns a fetching shade of pink when she steps on her tiptoes to kiss his cheeks. It’s not the first time she’s done so, but it’s still a pretty new gesture for them, much like the warm hand that settles at the small of her back as Harry guides her to the couch. “I don’t suppose you’re here to abduct me, are you?”

One look at the paperwork towering on the desk is enough to understand why he sounds so wistful.

“Well, abduction wasn’t quite what I had in mind, but it should still get you out of here.”

“I’m all ears.”

“I have a diplomatic dinner to attend later tonight, but as you know, my fiance has a prior engagement he could not free himself from. I was hoping you’d stand in for him as my date for the evening.” She hopes the way she takes his hand in hers and link their fingers is enough for him to understand that she does mean the ‘date’ part of her little speech.

Judging by the kiss he presses against her forehead before answering, he understands just fine.

“I’d be happy to, but you’re aware such a scandalous arrangement will probably make the first page of tabloids and maybe other publications.”

It’s nothing she hasn’t considered already, but quite frankly, if Harry doesn’t mind, she doesn’t know why she should. At worst, her detractors will have something new to critique her about and after a few years of the same spiel, she thinks it’ll make for a nice change.

At best…

“Well, it’ll make a great addition to yours and Eggsy’s wall of fame, don’t you think?”

If anyone were to ask her when was the moment she fell in love with Harry Hart, she would tell them about this unguarded moment. That sweet moment where Harry laughed so hard at her joke that wasn’t really a joke that he nearly fell from the couch.

No one ever asks, but it doesn’t make her cherish the moment any less.


	5. Bonus ending

“What happened to that ‘a gentleman’s name must only appear three times in the newspaper’ bullshit?”

“It still stands. If you’d read the article, you would have noticed I was never mentioned by name.”

“… Merlin will hold that one over your head  _forever_.”

“Actually, this one was a favor from Ginger. And she actually thanked me for the good practice it gave the replacement she’s been training to take over her position.”

“Ugh. I hate how lucky you are.”

“I don’t. It brought you into my life.”

“Oh my god Harry, you’re such a sap!”

“As long as I’m yours, I don’t care what you call me.”

“A-hem.”

“You were of course included in this darling.”

“Oh, I know that. You’re a hopeless romantic through and through. But right now, I would very much like if both you would stop flirting and come to bed already.”

“I think your future wife is feeling neglected Eggsy.”

“Shut up Harry.”

“Make me.”

“Gentlemen. Bed.  _Now_.”

“Yes babe.”

“Of course darling.”


End file.
